


Be My Valentine?

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: After finding out Kara has a crush, Lena tries to make a move. A funny, fluffy, slightly angst-y Valentine’s Day one shot with our lovely ladies.





	

“Thank you for joining me for lunch. It’s nice getting out of the office.” Taking a seat, Lena opened a menu.

“You’re welcome. I’m sure it is nice. I mean yes you have an amazing view and can get fresh air by opening the balcony door, but it’s not the same.”

“No, it’s really not.” A waiter came over to take our orders and I had no clue what any of this food was so I just picked something. _Hopefully I’ll enjoy whatever that is. It’s so expensive I better at least act like I enjoy it. I already feel bad for Lena paying for lunch. But there’s no arguing with this woman._ I smiled inwardly remembering the argument we had on who should pay the last time we went for lunch. I won out. “Has there been anything interesting at CatCo? I enjoyed the article you wrote last month on that up and coming tech company.”

A soft blush warmed my cheeks. “Thanks. Snapper has been giving me more leeway with what I can write. You remember there at the beginning. It was horrible.”

“Yes, I remember.” Smiling, Lena’s eyes lingered a moment before shifting behind me. Her brow creased. “Is that Cat Grant?” I froze. _Oh gosh. I hope not. I miss her but not now. Please, not now. Not when I’m sitting here with Lena._ Miss. Grant’s “dive” speech started playing over in my head. “Kara, are you okay? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.” Before I could answer, my other name was called.

“Kiera.”

Slowly, I met the woman’s gaze. “H-hi M-Miss. Grant. H-how are you?”

“I’m well.” She had a knowing smile. “How are you?”

“Good.” I could feel Lena’s eyes burning into me with curiosity.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” Resting a hand on her hip, the older woman waited.

“Oh, Miss. Grant, this is Lena Luthor. Lena, this is my former boss, Cat Grant.”

“It won’t be “former boss” for much longer.” Her attention shifted towards Lena. “Nice to meet you.”

“You as well. I’ve heard lots of stories.” A tension surrounded our table.

“Oh really? I hope all were interesting.” Hearing footsteps, Cat glanced back. “Well, I’ll let the two of you continue your lunch. I’ll see you at the office.” With a final “Cat Grant” glance, she walked away.

“Ladies, here you are. Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Thank you, Jack.” Lena waited until he was gone before continuing. “Why does she call you “Kiera” and not by your actual name?”

 _She’s so cute when she has that crinkle between eyebrows._ I turned a darker shade of red when one of those brows rose in question. “Uh…for the first two years of me being her assistant, she never really saw me. Eventually, when she did start to notice me, the name just stuck. It was odd hearing her call me “Kara” after it being “Kiera” for so long.”

The new information mulled over slowly. “Well, as long as she sees you now…,” The brunette’s voice was stern as she began to eat. _I wonder why she’s so defensive about someone not seeing me._ The next hour was full of laughs, talk about work, and miscellaneous things. _I truly enjoy spending time with Lena. Sadly, we only do lunch a few times a week._

Xxx

Walking back onto my floor, I noticed all of my stuff was back on my old desk. “Cat moved your stuff back over here. But as far as I know, you’re still a reporter.” James pushed off my desk. “Good luck. I gave the Queen her throne back.” _Dare I do it? I can feel her eyes burning into me. Should I just get this awkwardness over with? No. I can’t handle it._ Turning on my heels, I heard a throat clear.

“Kiera,” she warned. “Come here.” Giving up, I did as she asked. “Close the door.” Taking a seat on the couch, I held a pillow in my lap waiting for the lecture. “You didn’t dive but you know what you want.” She took a seat within arm’s length. “Why didn’t you dive?”

Looking down, I fiddled with a corner of the pillow. “I don’t know…”

“You’re scared.” Cat’s voice was light and caring.

 _We’ve come so far since she hired me._ “I guess.”

“Why are you so scared?”

Biting my lip, I thought. “I don’t know. I guess,” my voice trailed off. “She’s a friend that I don’t want to lose.”

“And yet, you want more than friendship.” All I did was nod. “Why do you think she doesn’t want the same?”

“Because she can have anyone she wants. She’s beautiful, smart, independent, owns her own company…why would she want to date a reporter?”

“Next time you belittle yourself like that, I’m going to slap you.” Cat smirked. Sighing, she continued. “Kiera, she might be all of those things and that might be true, but, she only has eyes for you. That was clear today at lunch. It was half the reason I walked over to your table. From the outside looking in, it looks like the two of you are a couple.”

A smile finally broke free. “What was the other reason?” _I can’t get my hopes up._

 “I like to keep you on your toes. The mini panic attack you have when you hear me call your name will never get old.” She paused, “Now, I’m taking you back from Snapper whether he likes it or not. You’ll still be a reporter but I’m giving you more leeway on what _you_ want to do.”

“But I’ll still be your assistant?” Warmth filled my chest. Being her assistant is a job within itself but I still enjoyed it.

“Yes. And as my assistant, I want you to invite Miss. Luthor to a lunch with myself and Supergirl. The three of us need to chat.”

“S-supergirl is normally pretty busy but I’ll ask.” _I have a bad feeling about this._

“Thank you.”

Xxx

Landing on L-Corp’s balcony, I took a steady breath as I tapped on the glass. Turning in her chair, Lena’s face brightened. “Supergirl, please come in.”

Pushing open the door, I entered. “Do you know anything about what Cat Grant is up to?”

“The lunch tomorrow. No, I haven’t a clue. I was thrown when Kara came by to ask me.”

 _Is that disappointment in her eyes?_ “Is something wrong, Miss. Luthor?”

“No. I just thought she was coming for a different reason.” Taking a breath, Lena walked towards her drink cart. “Would you like a glass of wine?”

“Sure.” _She’s disappointed in me._ Suddenly, I felt nauseous.

“Supergirl, you look ill. Are you alright? As far as I know, there’s no kryptonite here. I always make sure of that.”

Taking the offered glass, my brow creased. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I want this to be a safe zone of sorts for you. You need to be able to trust me. If Kryptonite got put in here and you came, it would be bad. You would get that look in your eyes again.” Her voice trailed off mindlessly.

“What look?” I sipped the bitter liquid.

“It doesn’t matter. Just know, you’re always welcome here.”

 _Her C.E.O. guard just came back._ “Kind of like, Kara Danvers?”

“Yes, except you’re not about to bring me lunch. You’re busy and National City needs their hero.”

“But you forget to eat half the time you’re here.”

“Our favorite reporter seems to take care of that problem.” A breathtaking smile graced the woman’s lips. Clearing her throat, Lena tried not to down the entire glass. “Anyway, I don’t know what Cat is up to. If you’ll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do.”

“Of course. I apologize.” Placing the glass down, I made my way towards the balcony.

Powerful heels followed me. “What are you apologizing for?”

“Overstaying my welcome, I suppose.”

“Supergirl, you’ve not overstayed your welcome. I actually do have a lot of work to do before my meeting at nine tomorrow morning. And I’m sure the lunch tomorrow will take more than an hour.”

“Okay.” Smiling, I jumped onto the ledge. _I don’t want to go. She looks so gorgeous._ “You know; if you ever want help with the fear of flying, let me know. I’ll be happy to help.”

A nervous laugh escaped the older woman’s throat. “By flying me over the city? Right.”

“It’s beautiful at night.” _Not as beautiful as you though._ “All the lights and the night’s sky, I think you’d enjoy it.”

“I’m sure it is. I’ll keep that in mind. Goodnight, Supergirl.”

“Goodnight, Miss. Luthor.” Walking off the ledge, I heard a soft gasp. “Is everything….,” An amused laugh bubbled up my throat when I noticed Lena’s smirk.

“You did that just to scare me, didn’t you?” She tried not to smile. “You can call me “Lena” if you’d like.”

“I’m not telling you my real name.” I paused, “Lena.”

Xxx

“Sorry I’m a little late.” I landed a few feet away from the table Cat and Lena shared.

“Was there at cat stuck in a tree?” A grin tugged at Lena’s lips.

“Very funny, Miss. Luthor.” Cat was not amused.

“No. There was a robbery on the other side of town.” Taking a seat, I cleared my throat and tried not to blush under Lena’s gaze. “So, what did you want this little lunch to be, Miss. Grant?”

“What makes you think it’s anything other than lunch?” She tried to play innocent.

“Because Kara has taught me better.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Okay, fine. I wanted to interview the two of you. Two strong women at the head of their...you look preoccupied, Supergirl. Am I boring you?”

“Huh? No. Not at all. What questions do you want to ask?”

“Well, we can always jump right into the juicy stuff. Love lives, love interests, what do you think?” My face paled but Lena was calm and collected. “Who would like to start?” Cat’s eyes shifted to me. “You paled which means you must have something good. Who is it?”

“I…I don’t…have….,” Cat’s eyes narrowed.

Watching me flounder, Lena finally took point. “As C.E.O., I don’t have a lot of free time on my hands. My business comes first. If I was to have a love interest, they would need to understand that I work most of the time. They would have to be okay with simple lunches and dinners.” I choked on my water when Lena mentioned lunches. “Are you okay?” A gentle hand came to rest on my bicep.

“I’m fine.” Clearing my throat, I continued. “Go on. I’m fine.”

“As I said, simple lunches and dinners. While I enjoy romantic dinners out, sometimes it’s nice to just have a date night at home. But only with someone I care about.” 

“Hmm sounds a lot like my assistant.” I choked again. “Why do you cough every time I mention Kiera? Are the two of you dating?”

The blood drained from my face. “N-no. Of course we’re not.” _I can’t say what could end all of this without outing myself or my other self and how I feel about Lena._

“You say you’re not dating her like dating a woman is wrong. Is that how you feel, Supergirl?”

“No. Of course that’s not how I feel. Miss. Grant, why would you...” An amused grin tugged at the blonde’s face. “Why do you like doing that? Is it because I’m an alien and you want to see if my head will explode?”

“No, but speaking of Kiera, is she dating anyone? I know she had a brief thing with Jimmy Olsen but that never amounted to anything besides a few dates. And then there was my son but that didn’t end well either.”

Lena’s attention was honed in on me like a missile. “S-she’s not dating anyone. And neither am I for your next question.”

“You’re a quick study, Supergirl.” Cat took a sip of her mimosa. “Is there anyone she _wants_ to date?”

“That’s for her to say. Not me.” I paused. _This could move things along. Maybe have Lena not be as disappointed._ “She does have a crush on someone though.”

The blonde was clearly intrigued. “Oooh, and who is it?”

“I can’t say.” _Now I may make her head explode._

Cat’s eyes narrowed. “Is the person at this table?”

As if on cue, Alex beeped in on my earpiece. “I need to go. Duty calls.” With a final glance in Lena’s direction, I was off to save an ambulance stuck on a bridge.

Xxx

A few days passed, and I was nervous to fly by Lena’s office. I wanted to but couldn’t bring myself to do it. “Kiera,” Miss. Grant called.

Entering her office, I closed the door. “Yes, Miss. Grant?”

“Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day, what are you going to do?”

“Uhm…I don’t know. Probably stay at home and watch Netflix. My sister has plans.”

“Hmm.” Her attention shifted. “Maybe you won’t be alone after all.”

“What?” Turning, I stumbled back a step when I saw Lena looking over my desk. “S-she’s here…”

“Yes, she is. Now, go.”

I took a steadying breath before exiting Cat’s office. “Lena?”

“Kara, how are you?”

 _There’s that breathtaking smile again._ “I-I’m good.” I cleared my throat hoping it would keep my voice from wavering. “H-how are you?” It didn’t help.

“I’m well.” She took a step closer. “Have I offended you or Supergirl at all?”

“No, why?” _She’s realized I haven’t dropped by. Dang it._

“Just curious. She’s not dropped by in the past few days. And neither have you.” She paused, “I was just worried.”

“I’m sure she’s just busy. I know I have been…which is why I’ve not dropped by. How did your lunch go?”

“It went well. Cat tripped Supergirl up a few times. And she said a few interesting things before she left.”

I could feel Cat’s eyes on us. If she had super hearing, I knew she’d be listening to us. “W-what did she say?”

“What are you’re doing tomorrow?”

 _Behind that C.E.O. shield, she’s vulnerable._ “T-t-tomorrow? N-nothing. Y-you?” _Please ask me out or something. Please!_

“I have a tradition of drinking a bottle of wine, ordering in, and watching movies. Would you like to join?”

 _YES!_ A soft blush crept up my neck. “I’d love to.”

          “Should I meet you here or…?”

          “She’s off tomorrow.” My brow creased. “Remember, I want that new article on my desk in two days. You won’t get any work done if you’re here.”

          “Or we can…uhm…w-when would you like to meet up?”

          A soft smile graced the brunette’s lips. “Around five?” Grabbing a pen, Lena jotted down her address. “I’ll call in the food once you fly in on a bus.” My face burnt as hot as the sun. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.”  

          “Sounds great. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I tried not to smile too big. It was nearly impossible.

          “Until then.” With that, the C.E.O. made her way towards the elevators.

          Quickly, I took out my phone and texted Alex. _OMG CODE RED!!!! I HAVE A DATE TOMORROW! Well, I hope it’s a date….   -K_ A second later, my phone buzzed.

_WHAT? With who??? Please say Lena?! -A_

_……Well, I don’t know if it’s a date. We’re just ordering in and watching movies. -K_

_Kara, that’s an unofficial official date. Is it with Lena or not??? -A_

_Maaayyybbbbeeee….-K_

A second later, my phone rang. “You’re going on a date with Lena freaking Luthor????”

I had to hold my phone at arm’s length. “Yes, please don’t yell again.”

“How did this happen? You have to give me all the details tonight.”

“Okay. Okay. Calm down before Hank thinks something is wrong.”

“The whole department knows now because of Agent Danvers.” Hank’s voice was its normal strict powerful thunder but there was happiness laced in.

“I’m happy for you, Kara. You definitely deserve this. We’ll talk tonight.”

“Thanks.”

Xxx

“So you gotta tell me everything.” Alex barley let me open the door before walking in with pizza and pot stickers.

“Well, can we eat first? I’m starving.”

“You’re always starving on this planet. Let’s get food and then you can tell me while we eat.” Once we were settled, I told Alex everything that happened in the past few days. “Wow, so you have a date with the woman you’ve been pining over for months. How do you feel?”

“Probably the same way you did when you had a date with Maggie. But I have no idea what I’m going to wear since it’s an unofficial official date.” Alex rolled her eyes at my air quotations.

“We’ll figure something out.” Alex thought as she ate. “It has to look like something you’d normally wear but also show off how curvy you are.” My cheeks started to burn. “Don’t even think about wearing a cardigan.”

Xxx

I flew over Lena’s building a few times trying to muster up the courage to land and change into my street cloths. _People probably think I’m drunk or something. I’ve flown the same path for the past half hour. I’m so nervous._ Glancing at my watch, I sighed. _I have ten minutes. I can do this._ Landing, I changed quickly and knocked on her door.

“Kara,” There was something behind Lena’s smile. “Please, come in.” 

_Is she nervous?_ “Thanks.” Passing over the threshold, I gave Lena the bottle of wine I got her. “Happy Valentine’s day…,”

“Thank you.” Taking the offered box, Lena walked into the kitchen. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I know, I just wanted to.” A soft blush crept up my neck.

“Well, great minds think alike. Look in the fridge.”

Curiously, I opened the stainless steel fridge and laughed. “Pot stickers?”

“I figured they were your favorite since you nearly ate the entirety of the ones I had at the gala.”

“They are.” I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Dinner of champions: chocolate raspberry wine, pot stickers, and whatever else we order.”

“I normally watch horror movies on Valentine’s day. What do you think?”

“Sounds great. What do you want to order in? And what movies?” I placed the bottle in the fridge to chill for desert.

Pulling out a handful of take-out menus, Lena flipped through them. “Mexican?”

“Queso?”

“Always.” Passing me the menu, she pulled out her phone. “Hi Diego, I’d like to order for delivery. I’ll take an arroz con pollo, queso, chips, and,” Lena paused to look at what I pointed to. “A number five with beef not beans. Thank you.” Ending the call, Lena knelt down to open her cabinet. “Would you like a margarita?”

“C.E.O. of a multibillion dollar company and a bar tender? What can’t you do?”

A playful glint shined in Lena’s eyes. “That’s for me to know, and you to find out.” I’m sure my face was bright red. Chuckling softly, Lena brought down two martini glasses. “I hope I’m not being too…” The playfulness left quickly as Lena’s hand stilled. “It’s been forever since I’ve not spent today alone. It’s nice having someone here.”

“People suck.” The blood drained from my face. A nervous chuckle escaped the brunette’s throat as she mixed the drinks. “I mean….Why wouldn’t….,” Looking towards the floor and played with my watch. “There’s no place I’d rather be.” _I hope she actually heard that._

“That means a lot, Kara. Thank you.” I didn’t look up until Lena’s feet came into view. “There’s no one else I’d rather have here.”

Taking the offered glass, I sipped the green liquid. “This is good.”

“I enjoy them. While I normally drink wine, I do enjoy my liquor as well. Let’s take a seat and figure out what movies to watch.”

Following the brunette, I tried to sit within the friendly distance on the couch. _Gosh. I’ve been friends with Winn and James so long we’re okay sitting beside each other. This must be how they felt before we cleared the air between us all that I wasn’t interested in them. Maybe I need to apologize to them._ “Are there any horror series’ that you’ve started or do you have any ideas in mind?”

“Well, the final Resident Evil movie is about to come out. I’d like to re-watch those before I see the last one. Have you seen them?”

“I’ve seen the first one. Want to watch those?”

“Sounds great. The second one is my favorite.” As Lena flipped through her Netflix account, I noticed we liked a lot of the same shows and movies. “Here we go.” Hitting play, Lena crossed her ankles on the coffee table. “You can do the same. You’re going to be here awhile. Might as well make yourself comfortable.”

Not too long into the movie, the food arrived. Pausing it, Lena went to pay the man. “Your total is thirty even. One moment and I’ll get you’re your change.”

“No need.”

 “A-are you sure?” The man was clearly astonished. 

“I am, yes. Have a goodnight.”

“You as well, Miss. Luthor. Thank you.”

Pushing the door closed, Lena brought the food into the living room. “Hungry?”

“Yup.”

          “Well, why don’t you sort the food out and I’ll make us another round of margaritas?”

          “Sounds like a plan. Do you want actual plates or…,”

          “No those are fine. I’m not as refined as everyone thinks I am. I have been known to drink straight from the carton or bottle.”

          A genuine laugh escaped my throat imagining Lena drinking orange juice from the carton. “Perks of living by yourself, I guess?”

          “Oh no. I’d do that even if I lived with someone.” Lena’s gaze lingered a moment before she turned on the Nutra Ninja. “Don’t judge. This mixes better than a blender.”

          “No judgements here.”

          “Thankfully you always seem to see the best in me.” Taking a seat, slightly closer to me, Lena continued the movie. I won’t lie, there were a few times when I jumped because of loud noises. But by the end of the movie Lena and I were sitting an inch apart. _I’m having such a great time and_ _she smells so nice. I just want to lean my head against her shoulder. Why do I have to be so scared?_ “Would you like to take a break or start the third one?”

          “Let’s take a break to clean up and then start.” Standing, I stretched as I made my way towards the kitchen with the bag of empty containers. “Can I help with anything?” Tossing the bag away, I leaned against the counter.

          “I think that’s all. Shall we?” Nodding, I followed Lena towards the couch. We sat just as close and it was hard to focus on the movie. The smell of her perfume filled my senses and made it hard to concentrate. “Are you alright?”

          “Hmm? Yeah, why?”

          Pausing the movie, Lena turned slightly to face me. “You seem conflicted. You’ve been that way all night.” Pulling a pillow into my lap, I toyed with the corner. “Kara,” Lena’s voice was tender. _She’s waiting for me to answer. But I know where this is heading and I don’t want it to. Once it’s said, things will never be the same._ “Supergirl said something interesting at Cat’s lunch interview.” She paused to see if I was going to speak. When I didn’t, she continued. “She said you had a crush on someone. She didn’t say who though.” When I still refused to say something, the mood changed. “All I can assume is that it’s some fuckboy intern name Mike…,”

          “WHAT? NO!” Turning towards Lena, I was horrified until I saw the “got you” look on her face. “You and Cat are evil.”

          “It was the only way I could get you to say something.” She smiled softly. “Who is the lucky person?” Looking down, I bit my lip. “Kara, please look at me.” Doing as I was asked, I met the brunette’s gaze. “You would never lie to me correct?” All I did was nod. “No matter what the question is?” Another nod. “Okay.” She paused, “Am I the person Supergirl was talking about?”

          “Y-yes….” My voice was nearly inaudible.

          “Good.” Tilting my chin, Lena placed a soft kiss on my lips. “Because I have a crush on you too.” Cupping my cheek, Lena caressed the heated skin with her thumb. “Do you trust me?”

          “Yes.” I paused, “Why?” Without a word, the brunette gently reached for my glasses. “Lena…”

          “I want to know...is that okay? If it’s not, I can stop.” Closing my eyes, I waited. A soft chuckle bubbled up Lena’s throat. “That’s not fair.”

          “What?” I opened my eyes and was met with loving green ones.

           “You can’t get fat no matter what you eat.” All tension left the room. “I always knew it was you, Kara.”

          “You did?”

          “There’s only one person who looks at me with pure respect and genuine care. That person is you. When I saw Supergirl the first time, she had the same look in her eyes. Why didn’t you come around for those few days? You don’t always drop in but you do always fly by.”

          “I was nervous. When I didn’t tell Cat if the person I had a crush on was at the table…I wasn’t sure what you’d say. Even tonight, I’ll be surprised if someone doesn’t report that Supergirl was acting strange.”

          “What do you mean?”

          “I flew above your building for nearly an hour before I actually made it to your door because I was so nervous.”

          “Why were you nervous?”

          “I wasn’t sure if tonight was a date or not. Alex said it was an unofficial official date.” Lena laughed at my air quotations. “And then I just kept thinking about how disappointed you looked when you told Supergirl about me asking you to the lunch with Cat.” I smiled.

          “What is it?”

          “Cat, before she left, gave me a dive speech. She said I was scared to jump out of my comfort zone. I had all of these options of things I could do but I was afraid to see the person I would become after I went for what I wanted.”

          “And what do you want?” Lena’s voice was soft.

          “You.” Meeting her gaze, I spoke again, this time with more strength. “I want you.”  

          “Good because I want you too.” Leaning forward, Lena captured my lips with hers. The kiss was gentle but held so much passion behind it. Finally, I was able to tangle my hands in her silky hair. The kiss deepened as she leaned me back against the couch. “Is this okay?”

          “Yes.” I moaned softly at the feeling of Lena’s strong hands roaming my body. _I’ve never felt like this before. I’m on fire and I love it._

          Kissing her way to my ear, Lena whispered. “You can touch me, Kara. Don’t be afraid anymore.” Hearing my breath catch, she nibbled my earlobe. _She enjoys this. If she does that again, I won’t be able to hold back a whimper._ Lena was the one to moan into the kiss when my hands roamed her back under her shirt. Each kiss became more passionate and each touch became more intimate until Lena moved back. “Kara, I can’t...,”

          “What? What’s wrong?” I leaned up on my elbows. “What did I…,”

          “Kara, you’ve done nothing wrong whatsoever. But, I don’t want to have sex with you tonight. And before you freak out and I never see you again, it’s because I want to have a relationship with you. I want to make love to you Kara not just have sex. I want that emotional intimate connection but not on a first date. Not when we just found out that we have feelings for one another. I don’t want you to be just another woman in my bed. That being said, the tabloids are wrong. I’ve only slept with a handful of women. I’m not the player everyone thinks I am.”

          “I know you’re not.” Sitting upright, I cupped Lena’s face. “Thank you.” I placed a gentle kiss on impossibly soft lips.

Xxx

          The next morning, I woke to a strong arm draped across my hip. _I love this. I feel…safe._ I snuggled into Lena more and breathed in her scent. “You know, if you snuggle anymore into me, your nose will be pressed against my neck.” Her voice was low and sleepy.

          “Did I wake you?”

          “No. I’ve been awake for a few minutes. I just didn’t want you to wake up alone.”

          “What do you mean?”

          A soft chuckle escaped the woman’s throat as she stood. “I have to use the bathroom.”

          “Oh,” snuggling into Lena’s pillow I breathed in the smell of her shampoo. _I could easily get used to this. Waking up in her arms is like flying in the stars. No, it’s better._

          “You look so cute in my shirt.” Crawling back under the covers, Lena took me back into her arms. “Thank you for staying with me last night.”

          “Like I said, there was nowhere else I’d rather be.”

          Kissing my forehead, Lena chuckled. “How was your dive?”

“Remind me to thank Miss. Grant when I go to work tomorrow.” Tilting my head, I captured Lena’s lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
